Wicked The Novel
by Urufuakki-Kun
Summary: Discover the truth of Wicked in my version of the Novel. Go through Elphaba's quest to truly find herself and ask the question: Are people born wicked or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?
1. Chapter 1: Mourning

"Good news!" The Ozians sang at the top of their lungs, "She's dead!"

"Did you hear? The wicked Witch of the West is dead," one Ozian Official stated loudly about the crowd.

"I don't believe it." a young Munchkinlander disagreed, "Who possibly could have-"

"I heard it was the young girl in the flying house." An Upperuplander interrupted.

"The flying what?"

As the Ozians conversed and told each other different accounts of the death of the witch, none of them noticed that bubbles started to gradually pop into existence above them. Then with a loud gurgle then a crack a bubble the size of a carriage appeared out of thin air.

Inside the gargantuan bubble was a woman with platinum blond hair that curled flawlessly, and a periwinkle blue dress that folded down her waist elegantly. The woman flourished a sliver wand and more bubbles of many colors emitted out of it.

"Look it's Glinda!" an older Ozian shouted pointing at the woman.

Glinda curtsied in her bubble and jeered at her audience. "It's good to see me isn't it?" The Ozians agreed gleefully, but Glinda sniffed, "No need to respond that was rhetorical," She pointed out loudly. She gestured downward and the bubble lowered and eventually touched ground.

"Fellow Ozians: Let's be glad," she announced, "Lets be grateful. Let's rejoice that goodness could subdue the wicked workings of the witch. Isn't it nice that good can conquer evil, the truth we all believe will out live a lie for all of-"

"Glinda? Exactly how _dead_ is she?" a Upperuplander shouted bobbing up and down in the crowd.

Glinda flinched, but answered, "Well, there has been much speculation... innuendo... outuendo... But let me: Glinda the Good, set the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the thirteenth hour; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. So..." Glinda paused for a dramatic effect. "Yes, the Wicked Witch of the West is dead!"

"No one mourns the wicked!" The Ozians chanted loudly.

"No one cries, for they won't return." Glinda added, she waved her want over her head and a parade was started as all the audience trotted along the Road of Yellow Brick.

"No one lays a lily on a wicked's grave!" a young munckin girl yelped from atop her father's shoulders.

"All good men scorn evil!" The Upperuplanders chanted.

"Through their lives our children learn. What we miss when we miss behave!"

"Yet,"Glinda whispered to herself as the Ozians continued celebrating, "Goodness know that the wicked's lives are lonely, that the wicked die alone, it just shows that when your wicked your left only to reap what you've sewn."

As the parade came to an end. Glinda hopped and turned to face the crowd. "I have had some great fun but it seems I must depar-"

"Glinda? Why does wickedness happen?" a toddler with a missing tooth hissed while pulling on her dress.

"Thats... a good question... One that many people find confusifying." She picked up the little boy and saddled her around her waist. She tousled his red hair and poked his little dimples. "Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all she had a childhood, she had a father who just happened to be the Governor of Munchkinland.

"She had a mother as so many do. But, like all families they had their secrets." Glinda set the boy down and he scuttled over to his parents, "One night her father, Frex left for an assembly, leaving his wife Melena all to herself at the house. Melena, wanting love, for Frex never held her anymore, let a secret lover into the house and let herself get drunk under a potion called 'A Green Elixir' then there was an affair.

"When she finally came into this world she was different, she was green and her father was ashamed." Glinda bowed her head finishing the story.

To Glinda utter surprise an Ozian Official shouted, "No one mourns the Wicked Witch!"

A tear rolled down Glinda's cheek, "Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, what with the Wizard's unexpected departure." She flourished her wand and a bubble enveloped her body, "So, if there are no further questions..."

She started to float up into the air when, "Glinda, is is true you were her friend?" The bubble that had encased Glinda popped and Glinda stumbled elegantly to the yellow road.

The audience gasped.

"Well," Glinda struggled, "I... you see... um.... yes."

There were louder gasps among the crowd.

"Well, it depends on what you mean by _friend_," Glinda cleared up, "I did know her. That is, our paths did cross... at school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young.

_"When I first laid eyes on her it was the first day at Shiz University and..."_


	2. Chapter 2: Shiz

It was the first day at Shiz University and all was glorious, it was warm as the students rolled their luggage across the courtyard singing the school song:

O, hallowed halls and vine draped walls

The proudliest site there is

When grey and seer our hair hath turned

We shall still revere the lessons learned

In our days at dear old Shiz

Our days at dear old Shiz

Most peculiar was a girl with green skin. Many stopped and stared others gawked from afar, all afraid to speak to loudly about her condition, all except one. Galinda Upland was sneering and making horrid remarks to her followers: Shen Shen, Pfanne, and a new comer Boq.

The girl had noticed the strange behavior of the blond haired woman sitting upon a giant luggage cart, and walked over to stand up to the stranger.

"What?! What are you looking at?" The green girl demanded. "Oh, do I have something in my teeth?" She covered her mouth embarrassed, then realizing the sole purpose of their gawking started to straighten things out, " Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't chew grass as a child." She ticked off the list with her fingers.

"Elphaba!" Someone called. The green girl turned. It was Frex, the Governor of Munchkinland and less importantly, her father. He was wheeling in Nessarose, Elphapa's younger sister who was sitting in a wheelchair.

Elphaba turned to the blond girl again, "Oh, this is my younger sister, Nessarose. As you can see, she is a perfectly normal color."

"Elphaba!" The Governor called again, "Elphaba, could you _please_ stop making a spectacle of yourself? After all, your only here for one reason... and that reason-"

"Nessarose," Elphaba sighed, "To watch after Nessarose!"

"So..." The Governor turned on his heels towards Nessarose and pulled out an elegantly carved wooden box, "My precious little girl: a parting gift!" And with a loud click the box popped open.

Elphaba hat to struggle to see what was in the box,and when she finally did she gawked at the glittering silver shoes.

"Oh father, jeweled shoes!" Nessa called taking them from her father.

"As befits the future governor of Munchkinland." he kissed her cheek. "Elphaba," he summoned, "take care of your sister. And try not to talk so much!"

He exited then and Nessarose gave Elphaba the wrong sort of look, the kind when your trying to hold back exclusive glee! "Elphaba," she whispered grimly, wheeling herself to her sister's side.

"Well, what could he have gotten me," Elphaba hiccoughed, " I _clash_ with everything!"

Just then a woman in extravagant maroon robes with two white beehive styled lumps of hair laying flatly against her head, a thin line of lipstick and a powdered white face entered the room talking with a rather severe speech impediment, her voice droned long and low, "Welcome, new students! I am Madame Morrible, headmistress here, at Shiz University.

"And whether you're here to study logic, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you." She smiled haughtily revealing a thin line of pearly white teeth.

"Now, regarding room assignments..." she then, just noticed two hands go up, two of two different colors one was long and white the other was a froggy ferny green, being her prejudiced self she called on the regular rather than the irregular.

"Yes m'dear!" She said waving flawlessly at blond, " Is this regarding room assignments?"

"Oh, Madame, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite..." The blond, noticing her followers disappointment said highly, "But you can all come visit me whenever you want!" She then looked at Elphaba with a look that clearly said: Except for you.

Shen Shen a pink haired girl with a large nose and obscenely vast dimples raged, "How good of you!"

Pfanne, teetered and called, "You are _so_ good!"

"No I'm not!" Galinda jeered enjoying the spotlight.

"Yes you are," both of the girls chanted.

"Now stop it!" she swished her hair.

"Do you have a question?" Madam Morrible asked annoyed.

"Yes, you see, I am Galinda Upland of the Upperuplands..." She jeered, "I've applied to your sorcery seminar, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Shiz; to study sorcery with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, 'Magic Wands, Need They Have A Point'?"

"Yes... However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special were to come along." Morrible used her hands while she talked waving them in different directions.

"Well, exactly!" the blond squealed.

Elphaba, probably the most annoyed of all called out loudly, "We have not yet received our room assignments."

Morrible, ignoring Elphaba completely walked over to Nessarose in the wheelchair and sighed, "Yes, yes, of course! Oh, You must be Miss Nessarose, the governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have!" seeing Elphaba. Madame Morrible snorted, "And you must be?"

"I'm the other daughter. Elphaba. I'm beautifully tragic." She explained intensely.

"Ah, well I'm sure your very bright..."

"Bright? She's phosphorescent!" Galinda chortled.

"I don't seem to have you on my list. Oh, well a slight gulch, but not to fret! We'll find someplace to put you."

"Y'know?" Glinda said turning her her followers, "I don't even think she read my essay." She received replies like: That's so unfair or you should say something...

"I will," she said talking Boq's advice. So she trotted over to Madame Morrible's side.

"Now, which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer to share with Miss Elphaba?" She asked as Glinda tapped her shoulder.

"Madame Morrible..?"

"Thank you dear, how very good of you!"

"Huh?!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Now Elphaba, the governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if she share my private compartment where I can assist her as needed..." Madame Morrible said gripping Nessa's wheelchair.

"But Madame, I've always looked after my sister." Elphaba complained.

Morrible ignored her, "Everyone to their dormitories!" She waved them off and the students began to scatter.

"But, Madame!" Once again she was ignored the Head mistress was carrying her sister away, "Let her go!"

Nessa's wheelchair began to rattle, it swung wildly out of Madame Morrible's hands and it began to wheel itself over to Elphaba's side.

"How?" Morrible questioned, "How did you do that?"

"How did she do that?" Onlookers called including Galinda.

"Elphaba!" Nessa called.

"You mean to say this happened before?" Madame Morrible asked.

"Uh... Something just comes over me sometimes... I'm sorry, Madame-" but Morrible cut her off gripping her shoulder.

"Never apologize for a talent dear. For a talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

"Sorcery?" Elphaba questioned.

"I shall tutor you myself and take no other students!"

"What!?" Galinda shouted.

"Oh miss Elphaba you have a gift" Morrible started, "a gift I have waited for. I predict that the Wizard could make you his, magic grand vizier."

_The Wizard? _Elphaba thought while Madame Morrible spoke.

"...My dear, I'll shall write to the wizard at once, " She stood up and acted as though reading a letter, saying aloud:

My Wonderful Wizard,

I've found it, I've found her! Your perfect apprentice! Her name is Elphaba Thropp! She is extremely talented! I only hope you will accept her talent as your own!

Signed,

Yours truly,

Morrible paused and with a dramatic effect posing like a Spanish dancer she called, "Madam Morrible!"

Galinda clapped loudly at the performance squealing, while Elphaba just stood gazing into space. "Good luck m'dear..." Morrible tapped Elphapa's shoulder.

"Madame..." Glinda called after Morrible.

"Not now dear!" She answered waving her away. She walked off into the tall castle that surrounded them.

"This with just make me a better person!" Galinda hiccuped skipping away leaving Elphaba and her sister alone.

"The Wizard..." Elphaba whispered, " and I..."


	3. Chapter 3: Loathing

Elphaba and Galinda were sitting in their dormitory both writing to their parents Galinda's was something around the lines of:

Dearest Darlingest Momsy and Popsicle,

I hate it here at Shiz, I was rejected to Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar, and I was roomed with this green girl from down in the dumps. But, I know I have your support so I'll just have to go through with this.

With all the love I can muster,

Galinda Upland

Elphaba's letter would say something different, something sort of like:

My Dear Father,

There has been some confusion her at Shiz. But do not fret because Nessarose is in my care. You see me roommate isn't... were not... compatible. I only ask for your sympathy. I loathe her, she is vial, repulsive popular and... _blond_...

Your Daughter,

Elphaba Thropp

"I think we should at least try to get along." Elphaba said putting down her letter.

"No..." Galinda said blowing on her blue painted nails.

"You are impossible." Elphaba curled up on her bed and pulled a shiny bottle of green liquid out from under the depths of the sheets she twisted it gingerly in her hands and sighed.

"No, it's just _impossible_ for us to get along..." Galinda stated matter-of-factly.

"It's simpler than that!" Elphaba said to the air staring at the textured white ceiling imaging patterns that weren't there.

"No your just simple!" Glinda answered rolling off the opposite bed and sauntering into the bathroom.

Elphaba harrumphed and sat up. "You could at least tell me about you..."

"I'm Galinda, I'm unhappy and I'm popular stuck hanging with the wrong lot!" Glinda called from the bathroom.

"Whatever." Elphaba sighed. Tossing the green liquid under her sheets.


End file.
